As The Fire Burned
by Mirei-Tenshi
Summary: What happens when a song become a link to a different world... a magical world?-- Sm/harry potter crossover-- Rei centering *Revised*
1. Chapter:1

What happens when a song becomes the link to a whole new world? A same, but different world. A world… of magic…. 

Placed in the seventh year of Hogwarts. Hp/Sm crossover, this is a Rei Hino/ Sailor Mars centering fic 

Is not effect to recent fifth book. (So that one didn't happen exactly)

Future pairings will be added. 

Warning: Characters may be OOC! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. 

As the Fire Burned 

By: Mirei-Tenshi

Chapter 1: When you're something else _____________________________________________________________________ 

"This is a song I'd like to dedicate to my friends, my family, and this "Starry Night"." 

__

**_I've waited all my life, _**

**_For the day when love appears. _**

**_Like a fairy-tale of days gone by he will rescue me from my fears. _**

**_And now suddenly I feel him standing next to me._**

**_And how can I tell him what he means to me. _**

**_My heart stands still -- has he come? _**

**_Oh Starry night, _**

**_Is this the moment I dream of? _**

**_Oh Starry night…………… _**

The song continued as Rei Hino sang with all her heart. It was her favorite one from when she first sang it 3 years ago when she was fourteen. The night where she regained her previously lost power, when Alan and Ann's youma attacked. 

Rei was dressed in a short red dress, and red high heels, as customary to match. 

Her hair as usual was down in long tresses of raven. 

Now it was the last summer before her last year of High school began. 

**_..Oh Starry night- _**

On that verse: 

A flash of light suddenly appeared on Rei, up on the stage. It glowed momentarily, gold, silver, then and a blinding white that engulfed her. 

~~ 

Someone screamed, whom she didn't know, it must have been her. A rushing at her head told her she was moving at the very fact of the speed of light. Images blurred by, those she couldn't see. 

"Where ya headed?" a kind voice said next to her. She turned her head to see an oddly dressed man in robes with the queerest hat. 

"I don't know?" she had found her voice, slightly on the edge. 

He nodded almost understanding. "I'm off to Diagon Alley me-self, then to the **"Leaky Cauldron"** for tonight's rest. If ya want, I can help ya from there; if ya go." 

Rei stopped to measure the pros and cons, finding no other idea she nodded in agreement. 

As of right now her psyche couldn't concentrate, because of all the magical energies surrounding. 

"Now yell out Diagon Alley!" he commanded. 

"Diagon Alley!" she shouted. 

She heard a faint `echo' of what she just called as her insides were literally thrown forward, for a split-second. 

She screamed once again as she was plummeted towards a stone covered alleyway. She would have hit it if the man before hadn't appeared and drew out a thin piece of wood and muttered something quickly, that eventually softened her fall. 

Her head was still spinning as the man kindly helped her up. 

"Oh, goodness me, we haven't been introduced, I'd be Godric Flennington. Named for the great Godric Gryffindor, though no relation. So who might you be?" he asked as he pulled a pipe sort of thing out of his robes and was preparing to light it. 

"I am Rei Hino. I'm very glad I met you. If I hadn't Kami only knows where I'd be… What's wrong Mr. Flennington?" she noted the horror look upon his face, as if he'd seen a ghost, well in the sense she thought of. 

"Hi-Hi-Hino ya say?" she nodded, "A ya aren't by any chance related to Akima Hino? Are ya? Or Arthur Hino" 

"Akima Hino was my mother, though she died a long time ago. And Arthur's my father, though I don't see him ever." She scowled. 

He softened a bit, but he still seemed on guard. "Co-Come this w-way." He directed. 

~~~* 

Murmurs of excitement and fear rang throughout the stadium. 

"Where's Rei, I don't remember her saying that was part of the show…" Serena trailed off, at the shock written on her friend's faces. 

"It wasn't Serena." Lita spoke still staring blankly the stage. 

"We have to contact Luna and Artemis girls. If the negaverse is back they'd know!" Mina concluded hurrying the girls up. 

"C'mon Ami!" Serena called, seeing Ami up by the stage with her pocket computer, typing away. 

"Just a minute Serena, I'm almost done analyzing this…" 

"What's going on?" came the voice of Amara; behind her were Michelle and Hotaru. 

"We don't know, but were going to ask, Luna and Artemis." Lita informed, over the years she had grown to like Amara a lot. 

Ami came running over with the results, by now everyone had filed out of the stadium, save for the girls. "There's nothing, only a barely traceable, trace of magic." 

"Oh, but what does that mean?" Serena questioned she was worried, but not as worried. In truth she hated Rei, Darien had confessed the other night, that he liked Rei and only Rei. 

Though Rei didn't know it. After that night Darien disappeared. She didn't tell anyone though. Truth was he was vacationing in London; she only wanted to believe that was his reason. 

(A/N: If that was confusing look to end of chapter) 

Serena was going insane on the inside, for reasons she didn't know… 

~~~ 

Rei followed him through a door that led into a pub. The "**Leaky Cauldron**" was what he called it. 

Inside people, who were oddly dressed like Mr. Flennington, dined, talked, and wandered around. Rei felt quite out of place, especially when everyone quieted down, at her entrance. 

"This here's a Hino!" Godric announced. A murmur suddenly rose up between everyone. 

"Uh, what are you doing, Mr. Flennington? My mother's dead, and my father is-" 

"Behind you." A smooth voice said. Rei swiveled on her feet, fast enough to almost knocking him, almost. *Too bad though…* she secretly thought. 

"Rei, wow, you've grown so much, you're what seventeen now?" Rei boiled at this. She hadn't seen her father since she was 3. 

"Come give your father a hug." He said opening his arms. 

She stepped back then sneered, "No way I will!" she could feel her fire energy coursing through her, though she didn't care. 

"Rei," he said in a quiet voice, "You're causing a scene…" 

"I don't care! 14 years, 14 years! You-left-me! With that all, I don't care!" With that she exited out the same door she entered not caring, where she went as long as it was away from him. 

But then he appeared right in front of her. She screamed for second. Several of the people inside sidled out to watch, as did people from the alley. By now there was a circle surrounding them. 

"Jeez! What are you?" she called unconsciously. 

"A wizard, Rei we all are witches and wizards. You're a witch too, by the way." 

This statement took her aback. Her father knew some things about her, which she didn't. But he didn't know of her secret scout power. 

"Now, come with me, you're causing a scene it's not good for my image." He added whispering. 

"I'll give you something not good for your image, when you're laying on the ground all bruised up!" 

He chortled. "You beat me? You don't even have a wand, as you can clearly see, I'm stronger." 

She growled then yelled: **Mars Crystal Power_!_** The familiar twisting flames warmed her spirit as transformed into the legendary Super Sailor Mars! 

"In the name of Planet Mars, I will kick your butt!" It was a `pleasant' phrase for this event, if she said so herself, and she did. 

Before he could utter his surprise, she unleashed **_Mars Fire Ignite! _**, on him. He luckily for himself blocked it with a spell. She had known he more than capable to defend himself. 

"Seems you have a few surprises of your own!" Arthur said trying a de-arming spell. Though it didn't manage to work. 

**_Burning Mandala! _**She screamed then smirked with effect it had. The attack knocked her father into a pile of storage crates. 

"Of course I do. As a scout and future Queen of Mars I have duties to live up to." 

He got up slowly, "My dear it seems you're ill, come let me take you home to our manor." 

"What part of no, don't you understand? I have to get back to Japan, I mean- where am I anyways?" 

"London. Didn't that old man teach you any manners?" He then cast a spell that sent her flying back as he did, she hit her head, and so she was temporarily knocked out. 

He stood up dusting himself off. 

When a demanding voice caught his attention… 

~~~ 

Harry and Ron stared, hopingly at the _Lightining2002. _Hermione just scoffed about it. 

"Alright it's been 10 minutes and 32- no 33 seconds, that you've been staring at that broom." She informed. 

"She's keeping count?" Ron whispered to Harry as he continued to stare. 

Harry just shrugged. 

"Well then, I guess I'll be eating by myself…" she said wearingly. 

This snapped the boys away. 

"You don't have to do that." Harry said taking one arm. 

"He's right, wouldn't want to leave you alone with all that food." Ron said taking her other. She smiled. 

"Well good- uh oh Malfoy!" she sneered. 

"Malfoy." They said in agreement. 

Draco was standing in front of "**Flourish and Blotts"** with his father, Lucius Malfoy. 

He seemed antsy, for up ahead a large amount of witches and wizards had gathered in the little area before the entrance into the "**Leaky Cauldron**". 

His father who had been talking to someone, finally noticed the uproar, and sounds emitting from there and decided to investigate himself, Malfoy tailing. 

The trio could not help but run and follow too; after all, that was where they were going. 

~~~ 

"Excuse me what's going on here?" Lucius yelled over the noise as the crowd parted for him. 

Arthur, whom was still dusting himself off and trying to assure the crowd nothing was wrong, looked to see Lucius. 

"Lucius! Ah, just me." Lucius looked frightened for something but quickly his demeanor changed, as he chuckled at his friend. 

"By Merlin, what's going on?" Lucius questioned then a groan came from some crates across the way. 

"Did someone get the number for that train?" Mars groaned sitting up. "Uh well, guess that wasn't a dream…" she said lowly gazing up with clearer vision.

She stood up. Her head was bleeding though she didn't seem to notice. 

"This doesn't mean I'm done." She said getting up as she noted Lucius' presence, wand drawn in front of her father, "I suggest you move `wizard' if you don't want to get flamed." Rei threatened, Lucius. 

He of course was never talked to this way, save for his master. He started to cast a spell when, "Lucius, that is Rei Hino, my daughter." Arthur introduced. 

~~~ 

Draco, and the trio caught up to see this little intro, as they pushed their way to the front. 

~~~ 

"If I was your daughter then why did you abandon me?" **_Mars Flame Sniper!_** Her strongest attack formed into a bow and arrow of fire, the symbol of Mars in the arrow. Then it shot out towards her father. He put a shield up, but still felt the burn, though not enough to actually burn him. 

Then he quickly shot out the spell that would keep her stationary for a few moments. She could still talk though. 

"Why all the dirty-" her father waved his wand warningly 

"I didn't abandon you, nor did your mother. She is not dead as you were told. Now if you cooperate then I'll tell you more, at our manor." He whispered dangerously. 

"Don't think you can scare me. I've faced death and battles no one should-" her eyes then glazed over. Vision:

_She's all, alone in a world of Darkness. A pang of hate, says Serena's betrayed her. The other three inner scouts are dead. The four outer are in hiding. Darien's almost dead. Serena appears in dark robes. "It's all your fault Rei! You took my Darien!!" She finds herself screaming back, "What do you mean? I don't love Darien anymore!"_

_~~ The scene flashes over to a dark- evil place *The Negaverse!* she mentally screams. "No I want, peace, I'll never join the Negaverse!" the voice obviously Serena's yells. "Then you will live in madness till you destroy everyone that you love!" another voice cackles, it's recognizable; but she still can't place it! Serena screams in terror or pain maybe both… _

Rei shook out of her stupor. 

"You killed her!" Lucius yelled at Arthur as the two argued. 

"No the spell, may have taken different effects on her!" Wait they weren't yelling, they were mind-battling and she could hear. 

She opened her eyes. Three people about her age stood in front of her. Her father and Lucius were oblivious to this. 

"Umm, Who are you?" she moaned slightly. 

"Could you tell me what happened?" the girl asked. Rei looked around pretty much everyone save for these three, a guy near Lucius, Lucius himself, and her father, had left. * Probably got yelled at…* she thought almost wryly. 

"I just had a vision. Nothing important. Though I used to have a major headache afterwards." The spell wore off and the two guys caught her. 

She mumbled thanks, and stood up. "So are you really Rei Hino?" a guy with red hair who stood, about 6"4 questioned. 

"Let me get back to you..." She chanted then, _Evil Spirits Disperse!!_ A charm landed right on Arthur's head. 

"What? --Let me go!" he yelled. 

"Give me a reason to?" 

"Your mother's on her deathbed." 

"Ha but no, I sense you're lying." 

Then her father sighed. 

"Sorry but Lucius would you do the honors?" 

Lucius nodded and fired _Imperius_ on Rei, making her take the charm off. As soon as it was off Lucius grabbed Rei's hands and kept them immobile. 

"So sorry milady, but I merrily listen to those higher in rank than I." He said in his somewhat soft , though very superior-like voice. 

"Really, well I listen to myself." She then kicked back into the tall man's groin. He winced and doubled over. 

"Draco!" he called. Draco jumped to action, Harry and Ron would've help if Hermione hadn't reminded them that it was family business, then pushed the two through the entrance of the "**Leaky Cauldron **". 

Draco tackled her to the ground. She fought tooth and nail. He still had the stronger hold, as he pinned her, his chest to her back. 

"Ah! What did I ever do to anyone? Well except Serena, but someone's got to yell at her!" she said trying to wriggle free. 

"I don't think that would be wise, Miss Hino." He said, not to unlike his father, they almost resembled each other only Draco inherited the really good looks from his grandfather before. 

When she was in his hold totally, Draco was ordered up. 

She was brought back over to her father. "Hear me out." 

She growled knowing it was futile to get away, "Fine!" Arthur still had Draco hold her. 

"I did not abandon you, neither did your mother. You were put at the temple for safety, with a trusted muggle -or non-magical person as you have it- of the witches and wizards, for protection. There were many out to harm you because of your family name. The old man, who posed as you grandfather, had put a charm all over Japan preventing access to you, from witches and wizards alike. But by some miracle you're here." 

Rei sensed no lie, but still had doubts. "So grandpa lied to me, after all the times I saved his life…" 

"Yes well, he isn't really your grandfather." Her father replied. "Do you have anything better to change into?" 

Rei rolled her eyes; she would play it safe for now, something was odd about him, and she would at least pretend to believe her father. If he wasn't lying well, then who knows? She knew for one thing she'd have to help Serena as soon as she got out of this mess. 

After Draco let go: 

She concentrated and de-transformed, back into the beautiful red dress from before. 

"A bit better, though watch out, your rather interesting dress seems to have young Draco's attention." Lucius and Arthur chuckled. Rei glared at Draco. And Draco scowled, it wasn't true, he tried to convince himself, but what could he say he was a teenager no doubt. 

"Keep your eyes somewhere else!" she hissed. He ignored her and went to the other side of his father; he wasn't going to reason with this. 

"So who's manor?" Lucius questioned. 

"Mine, I have a `guest' there. The Ministry seems to not to ever want to search my house again." 

"Lord Voldemort is at your house?" Lucius asked telepathically. Arthur nodded. Rei didn't hear this time. 

"Right then, come here Rei." Her father directed. She walked awkwardly over. He touched her shoulder and in an instant they were at his mansion. Draco and Lucius appeared the same way too. 

She stepped away. " Your mother is away on business for the year, you won't see her ever really, she's gone a lot." Rei nodded, what memories of her mother were really none. 

A tiny house elf appeared in the room. "Ah, Erwin will take you to your room to freshen up, there is someone you are to be introduced to. Your dress should already be up there." 

Erwin nodded and motioned for Rei to follow him. She looked back for a second, her father and Lucius disappeared into another room, and Draco sat in a chair seemingly doing nothing. He scowled when he caught her look. 

She shrugged and followed Erwin. She went up the grand stairs down a corridor, down another on then finally her room. Erwin left knowing he was dismissed. 

Her room was decorated in black and green. It was very much grand compared to home. Tapestries filled the walls. An adjoining bathroom decorated similar, with a huge tub filled with petals. The water in it was warm. Her bed held a great canopy of green velvet and black silk. Her sheets were of black satin. A vanity sat over in another part where the room had a step up. There, a black and maroon silk dress lay. 

After cleaning the blood encrusted on her from her previous injury. 

She put the dress on. It fit her form perfectly. It was modest and immodest, the same. It showed a bit of cleavage, and a bit of leg up one side. Against the dress she seemed pale. 

(Um think of her Princess gown only black and a darker red and with my adjustments) 

A brush was nearby, along with elbow length gloves and heels to go with. Last was a silver locket, engraved with an R, for Rei. After a good brushing and the slipping of shoes and necklace on she gazed at herself. * Wow, * she thought, * all you need to add is the black Mars sign and there you go* ironically she smiled, thinking of the silly thought of back to the Black Moon Kingdom. Yes she missed those days. And yet it seemed save for the Jadeite vision there was no evil in this world. The Sailor Scouts had grown and Crystal Tokyo would come as soon as the world slept for the new age. 

She stood up and left her room going down the long corridors once more till she found herself at the staircase again. Down there Draco and Lucius played chess, a different one from the likes of that she knew. Her father seemed to gasp, then shake his head as if deciding stuff. * Probably helping Lucius. * She smiled. Wizards or whatever they were could be quite odd. 

With her brilliant violet eyes shinning she made her way down. Click. Clack. Click. Clack. And so on went her tiny shoes. Eyes were on her she smirked, she loved attention, and then it reminded her of her concert her big début to the music company. Her song could have been sent to a big star and sang by them. 

She scowled. Her father mirrored it as he saw it. 

"You look wonderful, but why the scowl?" he questioned. 

"No reason, though I'd like to know how I ended up in Diagon Alley." She answered. 

"What were you doing before then?" Lucius questioned with interest at the fiery girl. 

"Like I should tell you." She saw the frowns from Lucius and Arthur, "I was singing at my big début for Japans music records." She answered sighing. 

"What were you singing?" 

"Oh Starry Night." She answered harshly they were beginning to annoy her. 

She crossed her arms, and Draco behind the two men mirrored her as he mimicked "Oh Starry Night" she chanted quietly and threw a charm at his head with precise aim. The men didn't seem to notice. 

"I'd like to hear it sometime. A verse must have been an incantation that helped with travel, thankfully you made it back to where you belong." 

Oh if he only knew. 

"Now if you'd wait here a second I'll go see if he's ready." Arthur said exiting through two doors, locking them behind him. 

Rei went the rest of the way down and plopped herself in front of a fireplace. 

She ignored Lucius who tried to start a conversation, as she began to chant sun… … … 

She then went into another trance in front of the fire. 

"Oh Great brother fire of those from one who comes form that, that is sacred I ask thee to answer thy question..." 

_"Fire Princess I will tell you all you know. Evil will be afoot, an enemy from the past and one in time, only you Princess can win this time…" _

She snapped back to reality, time barely went by. 

"I say if you stare too long at the fire you will be sure to go blind. Now if you'd kindly take that paper off Draco's head it'd be greatly appreciated." Lucius' voice broke through. 

She took the charm off, not wanting to be forced like last time. 

"About time, you are quite the prat aren't you-" 

"Draco!" Lucius scolded. 

Draco gave a look that said, you-won't-get-away-with-this! 

At that moment Arthur entered the great hall again. 

"He is ready." 

She scowled a bit. He, he who? 

She walked in, the doors locking automatically, she tried for measure opening the door but it didn't work. She turned around. In the room a chair with a large back sat in front of a fireplace, not to many other things furnished the room, save for the chair and various knick-knacks of dark scale. 

"Hello?" her voice seemed to carry soft, sweet through to the room. 

A cold voice filled the room. _"Rei Hino, how good to finally meet you… I've heard so much about you. Seems you've got to a rough start with Mr. Hino. Hmm well, family don't always get along-"_

She interrupted; of course she didn't know whom she was talking to, so she obviously didn't care. "I `hate' to interrupt but I don't even know who you are and I don't even know if I should care." The cold voice chuckled. 

A swirling of light emitted from the chair, a form slowly got up. It was taller than her, with messy dark brown (almost black) hair, green eyes, dreamy eyes *Wait I don't even know him and I'm saying dreamy eyes!!! * 

Of course she forgot to note how young he really was, and to be master over them?

He chuckled she had to admit he was handsome. "I am Lord Voldemort, but to you I'm Tom, Tom Riddle." he held his hand out. Rei went to shake it, but he ended up kissing her palm. "Arthur told me many things about you. Though he didn't tell me that you were beautiful." She blushed. 

"Well, not really…" she mumbled. 

He ignored that. With her hand still in his he led her to the chair he sat in before. He pushed her slightly into it. Then conjured up a much smaller one next to hers. "Now I hear you were performing er… before you ended up in Diagon alley, am I correct?" she nodded. 

There was something about him, her psyche seemed to be clouded as she gazed through his eyes. 

"Now as I understand it you'd like to understand how you ended up there, well, I have a special looking-pool that can help. Let's say a gazing pool for past events, it'll take us through your eyes up till you appeared at the manor." 

"Uh wait how about, just before the fight." She said quickly. 

"Ah, Ah, Ah now to understand we must see _everything_" she nodded meekly. 

"Don't worry," he added in his soft yet cold in some ways voice, " Your secrets if any are in good hands, I will keep them for you. Though you've must have heard that many times considering your beauty and intelligence." Here he was complimenting her over and over and all she could do was nod and stare into his eyes. She was so mesmerized by them. 

Then out of all the time in the world her communicator went off. Tom annoyed by this turned it off. Before she could berate him, he pulled her into a kiss, to shut her up. Yes, plans were going accordingly. 

_…A maiden of great power will be the end of evil or the very essence when… love… evil…great power…_

The passage had been worn with age, not so much as travel and the caretaking.

The fates at Rei's birth had entranced a secret ceremony to find the maiden upon pureblood wizarding families. Rei they had found was the one, they did not know how but she was the one who could either break or make his fall. If she began to become faithful to her father then he, Lord Voldemort may have a chance in using her power for the world's enslavement of his `mercy'. 

Though if Rei should see him as he really was she might on not be as trusting. Only this form would not stay long… 

They pulled apart. She nearly smacked him, but as he said "The pool," he said waving his wand and revealing a pool of clear blue water in a dish, clear it-self, she had forgotten for the moment. 

And just like he said the events from the beginning of the concert till she appeared here happened. Even the vision in Diagon alley was shown. 

"So… what can you tell me?" Rei asked. 

"Well for starters you have quite a nasty stubborn streak." She scowled and crossed her arms looking away. (A/N: He has a sense of humor! Oy! *sweatdrops*) 

"Magic, though you knew that from the beginning, "Oh starry night" was the magic words. You said  it three times and well, poof it happened to be the night of the full moon. Which enabled the stars to react and open a passage for travelers." 

She nodded, but that is what she had thought, so it wasn't much help. Then he asked, "Now what about that vision, who were those people?" 

"I'm sorry I can't tell. If I did anyone who knew could be trouble for you…" 

Tom let out a cold laugh. "Don't worry… No one can hurt Lord Voldemort…" 

She still wasn't satisfied with this. "No, only if I feel it's right, maybe someday…" 

"Yes, someday, remember Rei, no one has lived to tell the tale of troubling Lord Voldemort…" He added silently to himself, that was part true; Harry Potter was the troubles of the statement. Though Rei had already met him… 

He then disappeared and she got up and walked briskly towards the door, something wasn't right about Tom, Lord Voldemort. She rubbed her arms unconsciously. This time the doors unlocked and she walked out and shut the door behind her. 

Arthur and Lucius this time played the chess. Draco observed. It was as if they had nothing better to do. They looked up. 

"Well?" Arthur questioned his daughter. 

"Tom told me it was magic that brought me here. Of course though, it would have to be magic," then she added," I'm sure none of you have ever done a day of hard work -without wands- in your life. So it would be easy for you to understand that it was magic." It was matter-of-fact, and Rei wasn't quite sure why she said it, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with these _wizards._

"He has you calling him Tom?" Lucius asked incredibly. Their master was up to something. 

"Of course. He also knows how to act, well `dignified' with a lady, unlike people around here. I think you need obedience classes" she commented wryly. 

Draco knowing it was mainly pointing towards him, frowned. 

Rei walked towards the stairs. "Where are you going?" Arthur questioned. 

"Really," she sighed, "I'm going to bed. A girl can't get some rest. I mean it was night at "my" concert!" she mumbled more to herself and made her way up to her room. 

"Draco I'll have Erwin escort you to your room, it next to Rei's room, just to say." Arthur informed. 

"What! Next to that-that!" 

Draco!" Lucius warned, he pulled Draco aside, "You'll get to know her or else. I'll talk to you later tonight." He whispered. 

Erwin appeared and took an angered, but slightly intrigued, Draco to his room. 

~~~ 

Rei had just transformed again. She had remembered the incident where her communicator was ignored when he pulled her into a kiss. Something was wrong in that room. She wasn't herself, with Tom, no Voldemort, that's what she would call him. 

She had to get back to Diagon Alley. There was a way, but it had not been perfected: A single Sailor Teleport. 

She quickly slipped on a cloak from in her room. 

**"Super Sailor Teleport!!"**

She cried out with her arms in a meditative position. Her whole body glowed Red then disappeared. Reappearing in Diagon alley only there it would be 7:00 dinnertime. Perhaps the three she saw before would be there. Maybe she could get answers. 

Seeing the entrance she walked to it and opened the door. 

~~~ 

End of Chapter 1: When you're something else 

Um before I mentioned the Serena insane thing, well the vision's a hint. It's not so much Serena bashing, but a part of the plot. Everything I wrote is part of a bigger part, so much as it seemed wasn't given away. 

Please Review!!!! 

Mirei-Tenshi**


	2. Chapter:2

1st: Thank you to those, whom reviewed, is nicely appreciated!

2nd: London, England and Tokyo, Japan have an approximate 8-hour time difference. (So I've read, so that information should be pretty accurate!) 

3rd: Disclaimer: I do not own Sm/or Hp so I do not own anything having to do with their worlds.

As the Fire Burned 

By: Mirei-Tenshi

Chapter:2

*** 

Inside the pub was buzzing with life. Witches and wizards many varying sat in the candle lit room, talking, eating, whatever jumped to mind they were doing it!

The three, whom she sought, sat in a nicely shadowed area, which was fairly quiet.

Except for the conversation that was going on, quickly she made her way over.

"No, no you see if you get the newest edition it's had more speed velocity and-"

"Please Ron spare my ears, will you two be off of it! Both brooms are great; now that, that is settled let's discuss V-" Hermione, know as the girl to Rei stopped, as she saw Rei.

Not being able to retort Ron huffed a bit though took interest in Rei's arrival as she lowered the hood of her cloak.

"I'm so glad I found you guys!" She said with a loud exhale of joy.

Hermione nodded, "Oh Yes, from earlier, oh Rei Hino?"

"Yes, and you are?" Rei questioned.

"Hermione Granger, and they are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione introduced motioning to each in turn of their name.

Rei smiled. "I wanted to thank you for your concern earlier." She stated.

Hermione then too smiled. 

"It was nothing, though I can't help thinking that's not the only reason you sought us." Said Harry suspiciously; a bit surprised at how his name didn't affect her.

Rei's smile faded a bit, "That is correct, halfway. I have not come here just to thank you, only to inquire some questions."

"Well if it's about You-Know-Who Harry's not saying a word!" Ron said quickly.

"You-Know-Who? Well I must say that's rather bizarre term. I'm not from around here, so I'm not familiar with that." 

"I guessed as much," stated Hermione, "you have a bit of accent to your English. Though that doesn't mean that she doesn't know whom V-" Hermione said pointedly to the guys.

"Hermione! Don't say it!" Ron whined, cutting Hermione off.

Rei smiled, and brushed back a lock of her raven hair. She was still in uniform under her cloak, if it hadn't been for the fire her cloak might've not offered much warmth.

"Oh, never mind that! I was just wondering what you could tell me about Lucius Malfoy and um my father." she said rather meekly, interrupting an incoming fight she recognized from her own with Serena.

Rather caught off guard, they blanched a bit. "Lucius Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

"What's not to know, he's a bloody death-eater and his son's the biggest prat known to wizard!" said Ron indignantly.

"Oh well I suppose it would help if I knew what you… – I, oh my!" Rei exclaimed suddenly. They looked to where Rei's surprise came, and saw none other then Draco Malfoy.

"I-uh-- hide me!" Rei said stuttering a bit hiding behind the table. Consenting to her quick wishes, they weren't surprised when Draco made a beeline for them.

Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible Ron started arguing brooms again, which became quite easier as it wasn't pretend anymore gradually. 

"Ah, so it's the three losers! How's your father Weasel? Or how about your parent's mudblood! I can't ask about yours Potty cause their dead!" Draco said with a smirk as Ron came over the table at him.

Hermione and Harry didn't look far attacking him themselves, as they held Ron back. Even though the nicknames were old and stupid. It hadn't bothered them much but for he to come and interrupt was quite annoying!

"You'd do well to keep your comments to yourself!" said Harry his hand near his wand. Draco's smirk faltered he had left without his wand, before he had apparated there. 

Draco scowled a bit, and then said; "So have you seen a girl with long black hair wandering around here?" this had been quite sudden, leaving Ron's mouth agape, eyebrow raised, as he sat back down.

"Tell me!" Draco demanded.

"You know for a civil second I thought you might be asking nicely for once!" Hermione growled. "Go away Malfoy! We haven't seen anyone." She finished.

Draco wasn't satisfied; he glared slightly as he made his way round the table despite Ron's scattered insults directed at him.

Rei having seen his shift in step scurried quietly around the table so as not to be seen by him.

His sharp grays eyes caught this movement but found nothing to any avail. Then, as he got down slightly to see under the table, Rei jumped up swiftly using her scout abilities grabbed a rafter and hid in the shadows from above. 

Then she thought with some pride why before hadn't she gone up here instead of crouching low on the ground.

With one last glare Draco apparated away, having finished his rather short seach.

With another exhale of joy Rei preformed a perfect flip down.

That's when Ron rounded on her, "What in the world! What're you running from?" he demanded.

"Him, and them, you see I was coming for some answers. I wanted to know something, but that last move was too close for comfort. I'm sorry, excuse me." Rei said, walking away to corner and taking off her communicator.

Tapping a few buttons, she gave it up and slapped it back into place. She was going to try to contact someone; frustrated she would do that later when she got some answers.

"I think it's time to take matter's into my hands!" she exclaimed slightly paying no attention to curious voices as she exited from her previous entrance.

**SUPER SAILOR TELEPORT!**

In a flash of red there was not much of a trace left.

When she appeared again it was at the entrance of her father's manor. But when she suddenly turned a hit on the back of her neck sent her into blackness.

*** 

"Yes!" exclaimed Ami, from her seat on the leather upholstered couch of the outer mansion. 

"What! Ami have you found something?" Mina questioned from her perch and conversation with Michelle.

"Yes!" she said again before being rudely interrupted by Amara's tripping over.

She quickly covered it up with a smooth landing albeit bumping Ami. "So what've you got?" she questioned with the air of smoothness, making you forget her fault and take it for coolness.

"I've located where the sailor communicator last detected hers'." she stated proudly.

"But how'd you do that? The sailor communicators can't do that unless you programmed it in or something!" Artemis stated sadly from near Mina. Luna had nodded in agreement.

"Oh but I have! And now I have the information!" Ami gladly told alighting everyone's faces except the unusually quiet Serena.

"That's great Ami, now where is it. It can't be too far in Japan from here!" Mina said hopefully. 

Ami smiled at the prospect, but shook her head.

Amara began reading the information meanwhile, while Lita stopped her cooking and Michelle slid nearer.

Hotaru who had been sitting with Ami looked over too.

"She's not in Japan… She's in England!" Amara exclaimed, as several gasps erupted around the large living room.

"Isn't that where Mina used to live?" Lita questioned, while reaching down having dropped her stirring spoon.

"Yes, and that's a far ways from here…" Mina stated offhand.

"What!" Serena exclaimed suddenly, "But that's where Darien is vacationing!"

Serena hadn't told anyone Darien had left for England or that he had wished, them a goodbye either. He was in that particular spot because he wanted to get used to the area since he would stay a semester there starting next year.

Studying to be a scientist of his particular field required this particular semester.

It had been harsh on her heart, that's when everything changed: Darien had kissed her and promised to return after two weeks. It was wonderful, but hurried, as he had to catch his flight. She had asked to come but he refused saying that it wouldn't be fun anyway.

She had been sad, and then a thought had struck her, as she went to bed that night. What if Darien, didn't really love her anymore, what if his eyes had been set on an old flame. And the only other 'flame' had barely been Miss Flame Sniper herself, Rei.

It could've been mere lover's panic, but when she had just heard Amara's confirmation of Rei's location, it all fit together. All the anger of the prospect before had built up more and she loathed her former best friend, Darien had promised forever. 

Rei's mysterious disappearance could've been stage magic, while allowing enough confusion to get her to the airport. When they tried to contact her the abruptness of loss of connection certainly was around her arrival to England. Perhaps she had been with Darien then. Rei could've contacted had she been in trouble, but no she didn't want to.

Serena busied herself with those thoughts never thinking clearly, as if all were true.

The remaining individuals took it for a breakdown; they knew how close the two were. They could never suspect how far apart they might grow, in Serena's mind.

"What do you mean, by vacationing? What aren't you telling us Serena?" Lita asked gently coming over to Serena.

Serena stood up so suddenly, "You can understand my words, and I spoke quite clearly! As if I betray you, keeping things, going behind your back!" she spat very un-Serena-like. 

Lita held a hand back on her chest. Most of all shocked was young Hotaru whom had grown used to the kindness given off from Serena.

Ami slid near Serena and Mina came behind. "Serena, its ok were all upset, but we can get her back. And sorry we didn't know Darien was there." Said Ami quietly stroking Serena's back.

Serena suddenly took an intake of breath, "Really?" she said smiling slightly, convincing.

"Of course Serena, plus how could any of us abandon our own odango atama!" said Amara enthusiastically. She had moved next to Michelle and Hotaru, during Serena's outburst, looking as if she were really male the perfect father.

Serena excused the last thing, though took it for a loyalty. If only she could let them see like she did. To see how Rei was really betraying, all could be good with her and Darien. 

"Oh but-" Serena said dramatically.

"What!" Mina and Luna said together.

"You probably wouldn't, understand…"she said quietly.

"Of course we would Serena sweety." Michelle said softly with her coaxing perfect voice.

Serena smirked on the inside, they would see, they would have to believe their moon princess and who was there to stop her? No one.

All news on Rei seemed past and Serena's tale went on…

***

_You are no scout! They're dead because of you! (Serena)._

No Serena your delusional, the scouts aren't dead! (Rei). 

_We're dead you betrayed the princess… (Jupiter) _

_She's right you gave up on us. You should have resigned, maybe…(Venus)_

No, you aren't dead! ((Rei says to the fading pictures of those who were before her)) 

_Sorry you left, without you we are dead… (Mercury) ((_The four circle around her like ghosts, her closest friends. Serena accuses and pangs of anguish appear on the others faces as if dying.)

~~

There was no bird chirping or sunlight streaming through shades. There was darkness and a cold air.

Rei curled in her position lying down, grasping for warmth finding nothing, except a hand. Wait, a HAND? Slowly she brought her hand, fisted, to her chest and cracked one eye to see the intruder.

She wasn't in Japan anymore, she realized, as last nights events hit her in the face.

It was Draco Malfoy. He was in what seemed to be an upholstered green velvet chair. One hand was on the arm of the chair, while his other rested in his lap as he snored softly. He was still dress in his dark black robes and green underneath.

She was lying on her stomach currently, with her head tilted up slightly now looking clearly.

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase: That it is rude to stare." Came softly from Draco's lips his eyes still closed he himself not moving a muscle now.

Rei growled, now sitting up, she was in her sailor scout outfit still, with thankfully her cloak. "What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded.

"I might ask the same of you! Outside around those hours, wouldn't want to give ole daddy a start, now would we? Tell me where did you go!" he then himself demanded now sitting up straight eyes open.

"No I don't think I WILL! What were you doing out yourself? Wouldn't YOUR daddy worry??" she said with a baby voice.

"Get out." Draco stated simply.

"Hey, as far as I know this is MY room." Rei reminded. Draco let out a growl and got up jerking himself and went stonily through the bathroom that divided their rooms. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He would get his revenge when he told Arthur the whole story.

He slammed both doors with a loud thud. Which Rei concluded the noise by throwing her stiletto at the door with it successfully appearing back on her foot, she would have to remember that. 

Then with a huff she changed back into her civilian form.

She was reminded of her dream it had hurt her deeply. She knew it wasn't true, but felt sad even if it was in her future it could be prevented.

A soft growl from her stomach told her: now was the time to eat, all she had to do was find the kitchen.

***

Mmmm that had to be the best breakfast she had in a while! Rei thought this as she journeyed from the kitchen waving to the house-elves as she left. It was amazing she found the kitchen at all, though thankfully she happened to catch Erwin to help her out.

Her thoughts of her dream had been diverted during her meal.

In that way she discovered what interesting creatures they were, besides the cruel way apparent they were treated. 

Rei put on a small smile before exiting out of the corridor into the one that was her own. There she found Arthur knocking quite cordially on her door obviously frustrated.

 "Yes?" she questioned now leaning against the wall.

Arthur almost jumped, but straightened himself as he looked in her direction. 

"Where have you been?" Arthur questioned, almost demanding. Many seemed to think they could do that to her lately. 

Rei shrugged indifferently. "Here, I've been giving my self a tour, I hope you don't mind."

"As a matter of fact- is that your dress from yesterday?" he exclaimed slightly. As a pureblooded wizard he had always prided in high authority in power as well as looks. And wearing clothes twice did not fit.

"I guess it is, oh well guess I have to change! See you in about oh let's say two hours!" Rei said over-dramatically with a tinge of high sarcasm. She made he way for her door and grabbed the knob when her father stopped her.

"No, that won't do at all, even the lowliest of witches don't take _that_ long!" With that Arthur grabbed the knob himself and pushed his daughter in.

Muttering a few words he set to a charm upon her wardrobe with his wand handy.

"What are you…?" Rei said slightly surprised.

"No I have go, see you at morning meal, I'll have Erwin escort you." Arthur concluded shutting her door ever so slightly hard.

All of a sudden as if the door's shutting was a button, the wardrobe started rumbling. Then with a slight whoosh of air it opened, a wooden what looked to be featureless-like puppet, her height, stepped from the doorway. 

Once it had moved in front of her, almost mechanically it began to undo her dress.

When she realized what it was doing she pushed it away, though that didn't stop it, it came back and continued its task. So she tried to hit it, as she slapped it another one appeared and took her hand.

So in the end a new dress had been accomplished. The puppet's disappeared, (there had been four) and they wouldn't come back hopefully.

She looked over at the clock hoping she stalled the dressing task long enough, but to her dismay barely a minute had passed. 

She was now dressed, as she tried to unzip the back. An image of the puppet appeared, so she stopped.

No matter how many times she may try it was futile, so she gave in and went to the door to meet Erwin.

((

Darien smelled the air as he walked quite comfortably in the morning haze of London.

It seemed so nice to be in a different place, with different responsibilities. He loved Serena, with all his heart that was true but he needed more space. He would have the rest of eternity anyway.

Many shops were turning their closed signs to open, as were people tripping out to work. 

Darien let a small smile, peace. No more enemies and his counterpart Tuxedo Mask never had to appear again. It was sort of detaching like another part of him, but it was good he should never have to disguise himself. 

It was shame he couldn't wish the other girls goodbye but he had to catch his flight, as he just received the call, "that he should come", previously that night before his flight.

He was certainly glad he came, now to get down to business. Darien had thought yawning a bit and walking into a nearby coffee shop.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

End Chapter: 2

So what's going to happen at breakfast, will Rei ever get her answers?  Probably not, who knows. How have the scouts reacted to Serena's 'story'? Oy there's a lot of questions and I could go on….

So what about this chapter?

Review!

Mirei-Tenshi**


	3. Chapter:3

(Woah! Big mistake!!! I checked the review page out and I found Chibi-Cola was so right about a mistake I had! I'm changing it now to avoid so I won't forget. Thanks **Chibi-Cola**! It's been converted from $2.40 to two pounds. It's not really 2.40 in pounds but it's close! I think it might be like 3 something… ^.^; Least I think it's right.. if anyone knows how to convert U.S. $ ((since I won't go into yen)) to Uk pounds please by all means, do it!!)

Eek! Well here's the 3rd installment, I apologize that it's short! Oh but I thank everyone so much for your reviews! I enjoy what ever you have to offer in reviewing a-lot.

Disclaimer: You already guessed but hey I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter such a sad shame.

As The Fire Burned

By: Mirei-Tenshi

Chapter:3

**

"And that's how it is!" Serena said finishing her sop story.

"But Serena, Rei would never betray us, most of all you." Mina said seriously knowing Rei.

"Betrayal! It's not so much that, but leaving! Leaving us without word." Said Serena nodding sadly.

"But what if it is true!?" Lita exclaimed, "I mean it's not like Rei, she had wanted to be leader in the beginning…" Lita said softly, pinching the bridge of her nose while she began thinking.

The rest let it sink in, Amara looked like a several times like she was trying to say something but stopped to reconsider.

Thunder crashed in the distance as if predicting doom.

"Rei is your friend and ally. I think you should consider your opinions…" said a mysterious voice from the entrance hallway.

Hotaru looked up gleefully, "Trista-mama! You're here!" she said jumping up and running to hug the guardian.

Trista smiled as she returned it slightly, while closing her umbrella. Apparently it had begun to rain outside.

"Hmm consider our opinions. It seems that's not the whole reason why you are here." Michelle said from side of Amara. 

Everyone had shifted slightly in his or her places in the furniture or floor they occupied. Serena didn't look up. 

Amara jumped up slightly, "She's right, every time you're here it's a crisis in the future or something. We want it straight, what's going on??!"

Ami who had been quite quiet since the story chose to spoke, "I think it's best for us to decide, together. Either way we'll be split up. The way I see it, is, if we go for Rei we can discover the truth." 

If Ami chose to become a diplomat, she might have succeeded. In Ami's own way, it was like saying maybe, instead of yes or no. That way you didn't know her decision. 

"If you say we go and look for Rei, say: Yay!" Mina said putting a fist into air.

Everyone excluding Serena, and Trista did so.

"When do we leave?" Mina finished.

***

Rei closed her door slightly louder than intended, causing Draco to stick his head out his door.

"What's all the racket about!?"

"I just shut my door, stupid." Rei spoke nonchalant, motioning for the quiet Erwin to lead the way.

"Hmm bet you're in trouble! I should think all will be exposed and what will you do then? I think you should be kissing the hem of my robes by now. Not to mention begging for mercy." Draco said all snobbish.

"You'd like to think! What a good idea, you should think this over." Rei smirked then yelled the incantation, "Evil Spirits Disperse!"

The ancient anti-evil sign was yet again on this guy. Thinking wisely she had placed it directly over his mouth, so he could still breath out of his nose.

'Men! Or better yet wizards! They would never learn to respect the senshi of fire.' Thought Rei privately.

Erwin then directed her to the dinning room where already comfortably the wizards sat and enjoyed their morning meals.

She cleared her throat, absentmindedly wiping an imaginary dust ball off her green and black gown.

What was with the dresses? Not to mention they resembled evening gowns were there no jeans or t-shirts? Rei dismissed the subject she could always change when she got back to Japan, which she planned very soon.

"That's better, join us won't you?" Arthur said looking up from conversation with Lucius.

Lucuis smiled (or was it smirked) indifferently. He stood up curtly and pulled a seat from beside her father at the head of the table, at his left.

Rei ignored him and sat in the seat. She wouldn't touch the food. Lucius and Arthur continued with their conversation. She didn't listen much she could care less anyways. She had plans to make. Right now she would play her part.

"Don't you think so Rei?"

"Of course." It came automatically as she continued to stare off into space. It was as if looking obediently at her plate.

It continued thus, until…

"So it's settled off to Diagon alley!" Lucius concluded standing up.

"Excuse me! What's going on?" Rei said slightly unnerved. 

Arthur looked strangely at his daughter. But passed it off for slight faint of ear or something.

"Why were going to pick up your school things, you ride the Hogwarts Express tomorrow."

***

~ Contemplation into the deepest recess' of one's mind can be a hard practice. Unless with the aid of magic, dark magic you can accomplish to even one's soul. Dark magic is the key to achieving your dreams… ~

"I know that, but what does it have to with me?!" a young man's voice screams into his head from whence the voice came.

~ Embrace the darkness. Kill all who stand in your way… ~

"But isn't it evil? How can I bring all my dreams and have it all be in evil?" he closes his eyes as he says this.

He cannot see the world that he is in. He only embraces and follows his spirit in this darkness as he seeks the voice.

The voice is something not meant to be seen. It is felt, heard, and in his mind.

~There is no difference between good and evil, there is only power…~ 

The voice fades and is gone.

The young man wakes up and is in his bed.

"Tamasine, it's time to get up. School starts tomorrow, you still need a couple of things from your list." A woman calls to the young man from outside his door.

"Y-yes mother, I am coming."

"Good. I'll have Nigel warm your meal." His mother says before leaving down the hall.

She is a rather short woman, with a sweet round face and unnaturally slim figure. 

Tamasine is quite the opposite he's quite tall, still a nice slim, with tousled chestnut hair.

He lives alone with his mother and butler Nigel. They weren't always alone though…

***

"Hmm this looks good I'll try a #4 please. And could you add some nuts?" Darien looked thoughtfully at the menu once more until his order arrived.

"2 pounds please; thank you. Here's your chocolate cappuccino, sir." A clerk said handing over Darien's peculiar order.

"Arigato." Said Darien offhand.

"Excuse me?" the clerk said taken aback his British accent sounding suspicious.

"Sorry, I forgot. I said 'thank you very much'. I forget I'm not in Japan." Darien explained.

The clerk nodded and handed Darien his receipt. 

Darien handled his lukewarm drink and headed out of the shop.

His meeting with the administrator had been pleasant and he looked even more forward to his semester.

Now he was off to check his mail at the post, since he hadn't been registered at the apartment yet, he did his daily run in. 

Though he didn't know he would be ran into!

***

Cloaked in dark- yet light - material, Rei trudged behind her father, as they apparated into an alleyway in front of "**The Leaky Cauldron".**

As Arthur knocked a it on the door, to see how early it opened, something caught Rei's eye not to far from her current location.

It was a tall man with dark hair, who strangely resembled Darien. Wanting to get a closer look she sidled a bit closer to him.

Then realizing it _was_ him, she walked a bit faster only to accidentally walk into him. How she did so she would never know.

***

"Huh!—um excuse me—REI??!! What are you…" Darien stuttered as Rei's hood (which she was wearing) fell back.

She had glomped him in a grateful hug.

"Ah oh thank KAMI you're here. So where are the others? I knew you would come! Don't worry I'm fine. So how have you been? … Darien _where are the others?_" Rei stopped her tirade and looked behind Darien and around.

Darien quickly faltered and grabbed her face. "What are YOU doing here?" he exclaimed quick exasperated trying to follow her words.

"Wait, what do you mean? You—aren't—here – to—find—me… because…"

"I didn't know you were gone Rei, what happened? Is Serena okay?" Darien said a bit frantic.

Rei stopped and puffed her cheeks a bit. "Okay so you're not here to re-"

She sensed her father's presence behind and quickly corrected herself.

"-Reclaim me. Yes you aren't because we're over! Yes that's it Daimen!" Rei said acting angry. She winked slightly to the confused Darien.

"Rei it's time to go. You can say goodbye to Mr.-"

"Uh, Damien!" Darien said quickly.

"Very well, Mr. Damien Damien… say goodbye."

And with a flick of his wand he diminished this little meeting from Darien's memory. Grabbing Rei's arm he quickly pulled her into the pub, hood up.

Rei rolled her eyes heaven wards. What else could go horribly wrong, whatever her father did to Darien he probably would not remember seeing her.

Arthur spoke no more of it but mumbled something about muggles later on. That's when they met Lucius at an odd store named, "**Florish and Blotts"**.

"Oh hello Lucius what took so long? Where's your son by the way?" Arthur inquired looking around in a similar manner as Rei did beforehand.

"He's right here." Lucius said stonily, looking at Rei. He then pulled over without much difficulty a stiff Draco with an anti-evil sign upon his mind.

"I think you forgot something." Lucius said stonily once more.

"Oh must have slipped my mind!" Rei said with fake shock and deep sarcasm. 

With as much pain as she could muster she pulled the charm from its resting place. Smirking secretly to herself all the while before her father began telling her off.

((

Well that's it for now; I hope I still have your interest.(O.O) I don't know about Draco but he's gotten straightened out a bit before, Rei can like him. Otherwise their long-term relationship may consist of him being stiff (whole body wise) most of his life…

Alas so what do you make of this one? (chapter) the plot thickens…

F.Y.I. Tamasine means twin in japanese

I believe it is pronounced: Ta (tall)- ma (mama)-si (sea)- ne (e like a)

I hope you understood that, if anyone can prove me wrong shoot away!

His name will be a pun in the plot perhaps but he is my character, yes he is a wizard-in-training.

Please Review!!


End file.
